Mario's Replacement!
Mario works way too much so he decides to get a replacement. Transcript Mario: Boy, am I bored.... Chef PP: Well, I'm cooking my food trying to get Junior to take back all the mean things he says about my cooking! Mario: Cool. Chef PP: Do you want to join in? Mario: I thought you'd never ask! Chef PP: Great! But you should probably check if you have any important jobs to do. Mario: I don't think I have any jobs to do until later tonight. Chef PP: Mario, you should check if you have jobs or you will get in big trouble. Mario: Alright, I'll check with my boss, but I'm sure I have no jobs to do. (While Mario called his boss) Mario: HELP BOKO STEAL CARROTS FROM GARDENS? WHAT FOR?!?!? Mario's Boss: Look, the other rabbits aren't feeling well, and Boko needs help stealing carrots from the gardens as he is starving and has not eaten in 2 days. You are the only one available to help him. Mario: WHAT ABOUT TAKO, MANNY, FRIDA, OR LUIGI?!?!? Mario's Boss: They are doing their jobs right now, I suggest you do your job. Mario: But I have plans. Mario's Boss: My workers do as they are told! Mario: Alright, fine....... (Meanwhile) Boko: We are almost at the garden I am targeting at. Mario: Okay, lets see, holy moly poly yoly roly toly woly coly zoly poly doly JOLY! That's a lot of carrots. Boko: And that's a lot of olies. Anyway, just put the carrots in a basket, we will take these to our house later. Tako: HaHaHa! That sure is a lot of carrots, Mario! Mario: Shut up, Blue man, I don't even want to be here! Tako: Just look at those carrots prepared to be stolen! Mario: I'd rather have Sunny beat me up real badly for this! Blue Yoshi: Well, Mr. Drama Queen, you could get a replacement. Mario: A replacement, yes! That's what I need! Tako: No! No No No! Blue Yoshi, why didn't you mind your own business and take out the trash like your boss told you to do? Blue Yoshi: Well, you see, Tako, I can do whatever I feel like! Also the trash stinks terribly! Tako: ITS TRASH! OF COURSE ITS GONNA STINK! Blue Yoshi: Well, I'm not doing it! Tako: AND YOU CALL MARIO A DRAMA QUEEN? Blue Yoshi: Oh, don't you start with me! Tako: YOU CANT EVEN TAKE OUT THE TRASH BY YOURSELF! (Meanwhile) Mario: Sunny, go help Boko steal carrots from the gardens, boss' orders. Sunny: What? But? I don't like it when.... uhhhhh. (Mario pants to the kitchen) Mario: Hey Chef PP, I'm back! Chef PP: Hey Mario. Mario: So what are we waiting for, let's get cooking! Chef PP: Oh uh..... About that, Mario, I thought you were helping Boko so I asked if Sunny could help improve my cooking. Sunny: Hey, Mario. Mario: HOLD THE PHONE! (Whispers to Sunny) Sunny, what in the world do you think your doing? Sunny: Helping Chef PP cook and do better. How about you Mr. Carrot Theif? Mario: I TOLD YOU TO HELP OUT AT THE GARDENS! Sunny: I AM NOT ALLOWING BOKO TO STEAL CARROTS FROM MY GARDEN! NO NO NO NO! I DONT KNOW WHAT PLANET YOUR FROM, BESIDES, THE BOSS SAID YOU WERE TO HELP BOKO AT THE GARDENS, NOT ME! Mario: HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?!?!? Sunny: Uhhhhhhh.... no reason... Mario: SO WHOS GOING TO HELP BOKO STEAL THE CARROTS FROM YOUR GARDEN????? Sunny: Calm down! I got a professional to help Boko with his scheme. Shrek: OH MY GOSH, CHEESECAKE! (Grabs carrots and throws them in the air like crazy, flying everywhere) Shrek: Oh... that's one cheesecake for the books. Tako: You just HAD to tell Mario to get a replacement didn't you? Blue Yoshi: I am going to throw you into a mine. Tako: Do it, see what happens. (Mario, Chef PP, and Sunny see the mess) Sunny: Oh, my precious garden! Chef PP: Oh dear Mario: Oh my boss is going to kick my butt for this. Shrek: Oh my cheesecake Boko: OH MY 54th CARROT STEALING SCHEME! I FREAKING HATE YOU GUYS! Sunny: Haha! That's what you get for stealing my carrots from my garden! Boko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Meanwhile at night) Mario's Boss: Well, Mario, you know what your going to do? Mario: Help Boko steal carrots? Mario's Boss: Hehe, not this time, this time, your going to CLEAN UP SUNNY'S GARDEN! Mario: But that was Shrek, not me! Mario's Boss: SHREK is a special ogre! Shrek: Hi! Mario's Boss: Ever since his last accident he hasn't thought well as others do. Yes, he is hated by some SML fans, but you should know this! Mario: WHAT?! SO YOUR NOT GOING TO BLAME HIM FOR ALL THIS BECAUSE HE HIT HIS HEAD AND BECAME STUPID? Mario's Boss: Yes. Mario: NO WAY! IM NOT DOING THIS! Mario's Boss: YOU BETTER OR ELSE! Mario: or else what? Mario's Boss: Or I'm going to kick your butt. (Scene shows Mario's Boss beating Mario up badly) Mario's Boss: No no no. That's too harsh. Uhhhh. I got it! I'm going to have Boko do your work while you do his work! Yea. That's what I'm going to do. So you better do your work okay? Okay. Good. Frida: Does Boko even know how to do Mario's work? Sunny: Mario, I was originally going to get Culdee to help but I realized that Shrek knows things about gardens and stuff. Mario: Just, shut up, Sunny, I want to get over all this. How about we all just go to sleep. Frida: Best thing I've heard all night. Shrek: Okay. Good night everybody! Frida: Good Night.. One of the goofy rabbits: I'm back, what did I miss? (Sees the mess) Oh. Tako: (Talking to Blue Yoshi) For the record, I blame you for all this. Red Yoshi: Hello, I'm back, what did I miss? (Red Yoshi sees the mess) Red Yoshi: Okay, maybe Mario's house seems like a good place to sleep for the night. Tako: Right with you, Red Yoshi, you can stay here, Blue Yoshi. Blue Yoshi: You know, I may be a Yoshi, but I have FEELINGS! Tako: What's your point, feelings or not, this is still all your fault! (End of Episode) Trivia * This is inspired by BigEngines87's BE87 Short: The Replacement. Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by ThomasandFriends7